Miss Lilly The Pink Scooters
Lilly is a subordinate who stands among the lower sectors. When she first entered the pack with her sister, Ju Drop, the two were often bullied by the other members until everyone warmed up to them. Eventually she became less submissive and slightly more aggressive and became more comfortable around the pack. Lilly is an affectionate wolf and will usually never show hostility to her pack mates unless her rank or pack is in jeopardy. She rarely participate in patrols but will take part in hunts and pup tending. Now quite dominant over other subordinates, Lilly is just below the rank of beta despite her small size. Though she has no current interest in challenging anyone at all, Lilly will still fight those who challenge her ranking or she believes threaten her pack. Scooters 'Miss Lilly the Pink '(SCF015) was born in the Scooters pack on June 3, 2012. She was born with five litter mates, three of them males: Karim (SCM017), Wollow(SCM014) and Thumper (SCM013) and two females: Maybelline (SCF018) and Ju Drop (SCF016). Her parents were Thunder Cat and Raven. They were the last litter born in the Scooters after they got infected with rabies. Unfortunately, her mother was killed in a fight with the Young Ones. Later, other pack members died out due to the rabies infection. They were all raised by the adults and reached adulthood. When they were teens, Thumper was killed by the infection. The pack became smaller until Thunder Cat also passed away. Lilly and her sisters stayed around the land while her brothers went roving with Houdini, Appa and Momo. It was already winter, Miss Lilly The Pink and her two sisters survived on their own since that. One day trying to get food they were chased off by the Whiskers, her sister Maybelline split from them and later joined the Young Ones. Lilly and her sister wandered different lands until they came across the Young Ones led by her uncle Youssarian. Young Ones Luckily they were accepted into the pack and reunited with their sister. In spring, many females were pregnant: Super Furry Animal, Beaker and Amber. Animal constantly stole Lilly and her sister's prey. Next winter rovers attacked again but Lilly avoided them, so she didn't have problems with the alpha female. When guarding the den with her sister, Ju Drop, a cougar made an attack. The two held off the cougar till help arrived, but Miss Lilly Pink got a hit to the face, leaving a scar on her forehead and some of her muzzle. During the month of January, some members of the Jackals that were infected with mange drove the Young Ones out of their territory. Fang knew that they were infected so he took no hesitation to lead the pack into the unclaimed lands. The pack then lay in wait to take back their territory. Almost a month later, Canis led the pack across the border of their older territory. The scent of the jackals faded, they pursued on. They found numerous clumps of fur and bones and searched the area before letting out a howl to claim back their territory. After taking back their territory, Oriole mated with a Homestar Runner. One morning the pack went to go hunting, they had a targeted old cow elk and has they were just attacking they were ambushed by the Rascals. Even though the Rascals dwindled in size compared to the Young ones, they got into a vicious fight. Lilly went after a black female called Shadow. The two battled it out for awhile before the alpha male of the Rascals, Zarathustra, called retreat. Lilly left with a severe injury on her back leg and Shadow left with a deep laceration on her shoulder. Luckily, no pack members were critically injured. After returning to the den, a blizzard blew in and Tide disappeared. The pack later found her at the past Young Ones den with four pups. The runt of Tide's litter passed away, but the other three seem very healthy and will most likely survive. On February 9th Lilly followed Maple's scent looking for a playmate. Instead she came to the border. Uncertain at weather or not she should cross over, the friendly wolf paced back and forth. The female decision was made for her when Maple let out warning barks effectively challenging Lilly's rank. She walked across the border and eventually found Maple with two rovers. Luring one of the rovers, Flash, away from Maple with playful behavior Lilly's true feelings were revealed when she attempted to attack Flash, but was only able to chase him even farther from the border. When the female turned her attention to the other rover, Dougal, he and Maple fled as well. It was a point of confusion for Lilly at why Maple had left with the invader. Having been raised in a pack where rovers were unsuccessful and only alphas were allowed to breed and raise pups, Lilly had been taught to attack rovers, as they posed a threat to the pack. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Sisters: Ju Drop and Maybelline Brothers: Karim, Thumper and Wollow. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Role Play Characters